Prussia, you're so dead!
by DracotheDragon
Summary: Pure crack, Prussia, Michigan, Scotland, the others, elevator pranks, meetings, and love? It's rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

PuddlesLover: *busts through door* I'M HERE! Ah! *trips over waffle* What the? DO WE LIKE WAFFLES? YES WE LIKE WAFFLES!

Arashi: *walks through door* Well now that everyone has a O.O face: yo, I'm Arashi.

PuddlesLover: * jumps up* And I'm Puddles! *rains* Well s***.

Arashi: *opens big umbrella* Well what do you expect with puddles in your name? Anyway, this is a rp we've been doing on Howrse.

PuddlesLover: Yeah, but we're inside! And yesh, yesh it is. Starring the Hetalia people! Plus Michigan...*glomps Prussia* PRUSSIA! YOU ARE A NATION AND ALWAYS WILL BE!

Prussia: What the hell? Uh...thanks?

Arashi: Ha ha. Before we get to the story I just want to say that all flames will be used to cook hotdogs and rost marshmellows.

PuddlesLover: * yells from prussia spot at the word meeting* It's roast and marshmallows! ! Geez! Speak english! No habla espanol! Habla inglez et francais por favor!

Everyone: ...?

Spain: *boss face*

PuddlesLover: Oh and reviews will be wrapped around a smores made with the flames and sent back to their owner to show how much we love them! (if you want a hot dog just say so)

Arashi: Yeah, I can't spell good to save my life. But anyway, enjoy! ^_^ Also we don't own anything, except for Michigan. She's my OC.

PuddlesLover: I refuse to say I don't own Prussia! *grim reaper of fanfic shows up* (he exists!) Ok! Ok! I don't own him! Enjoy!

Prussia: S*** now I'm stuck being the awesome me, and no one is going to like me

Michigan: Aww I like you Prussia. Like England you're a close second in my fave book.

Prussia: Yay! *hugs* Who are you again?

Michigan: Arashi. ^_^

Prussia: Duh, I meant what country?

Michigan: Oh, I'm more of a State. Michigan to be exact. (that's the only OC I have right now. Please don't hurt me! *hides from state OC haters*)

Prussia: I no know what oc is, and I don't hurt states!

Michigan: Can't be too careful with how my economy is.

Prussia: Yeah, sorry bout your dad by the way, he's kinda annoying, but then again that's what people say about me.

Michigan: *shrug* It's ok, he only acts that way to keep up the appearance that nothing's worng. You're not annoying, you just know how to have fun.

Prussia: Yesh! I love you! *hugs* You will always be my friend Michigan! *squeezes you to death*

Michigan: Prussia...can't...breathe...

Prussia: *still hugging you but not as tightly* You realize I'm not gonna let go right?

Michigan: Ya gonna have to sometime. It'll be a bit hard to get work done. Not to mention America would probably go into over-protective mode and beat you within an inch of your life.

Prussia: Nuh uh *pouts and hugs tighter* I don't care, and I'm supposed to be dead anyway so ha!

Michigan: Not really, from what I've heard the country of Prussia became what is known today as East Germany. But yes you'll need to let go sometime. I'm not showering and what not with you latched onto me.

Prussia: Exactly my point, and O.O I forgot about that...America would probably kill me if he saw that. I'll probably just wait outside the door.

Michigan: Yes, yes he would. In fact, you're lucky I'm hiding till the elections are over or he probably would throw you into one of the Great Lakes the second he saw you clinging to me like this.

Prussia: But why? And I can swim! Sort of...

Michigan: Because he's over-protective of all 50 of us. You should see him when Russia comes over for a meeting. Poor Alaska is pretty much put into a form of a witness protection program.

Prussia: Aw, hey, were you really accidentally cut in half? *refuses to let go*

Michigan: *tries to pry arms off* I wasn't "cut in half." The UP is my little brother. Wisconsin didn't really want him since it seemed there wasn't anything of value in his land so he was given to me as a bribe to let Ohio have the Toledo Strip.

Prussia: Oh ok *holds on tighter* No! I will never let go! NEVER!

Michigan: *sigh* So you'll sit through meetings with my governor as well as other states, and go to the little get-togethers America sets up for us to have "family time."

Prussia: Yesh.

Michigan: ...You know America's gonna kill you the second he finds out about this, right?

Prussia: Yesh, I don't care. *sticks out tongue*

Michigan: How about a compromise? You can fallow me around all you want, within reason of course, but you'll need to keep the clinglyness to a minimal.

Prussia: Yay! But aw! Why! *gilbird nestles in hair* Oh hello Gilbird.

Michigan: He's so cute! 3 But in answer to your question, it'll be hard to walk let alone do anything with you hanging on to me.

Prussia: He's a sexy bird *gilbird puffs out his feathers which somehow never turned into adult feathers but stayed as down* And oh ok. *reluctantly lets go*

Michigan: Thank you. A sexy bird? Ok, if you say so. He's still cute either way.

Prussia: Duh he's sexy, he's MY bird! *smirks* *blushes* C-can I hold your hand?

Michigan: *warm smile* Sure. You know, you're cute too when you blush.

Prussia: *blush changes to crimson* T-that because I'm awesome! *takes hand and walks quickly to the meeting*

Michigan: *giggles and fallows* Of course you are.

Prussia: *busts doors open* THE AWESOME ME AND MICHIGAN ARE HERE!

America: *twitch* Dude...You got 3 seconds to explain why you're holding her hand.

Michigan: Oh this isn't good.

Prussia: 'Cause I'm awesome. *smug smile*

Scotland: Best answer eva.

America: Wrong answer. *starts walking over, cracking his knuckles*

Michian: *gets infront of him* Whoa, hold it! No need to get violent now. Prussia was a good boy. *looks over* Right?

Prussia: *cowering behind you* R-right.

England: America sit down. And Alistair shut the bloody hell up, you're not even supposed to be here!

Scotland: Aw but yer so cute when ya get all angreh like that, ye look like ye used ta when you were but a wee lad.

America: *takes a seat next to me* *pouts at England* Fine. *looks at Prussia* But I'm watching you, got that?

Michigan: *ignores America and goes to a seat* Really, Scotland? England used to be a cute kid?

Scotland: Aye! Believe it or not, the wee dingwhal used ta actually look and ahct almost sweet at times. *smug*

Ireland: Tis true, we all thought 'e was the best li''le brothe eva but then he became an uptight pain in the ahs.

Michigan: Huh, wonder what caused that to change. *looks over* Hey Prussia, there's an empty seat here. *points to the chair on the other side of me*

Prussia: *sits down next to you* Thanks. *gives Scotland air fist bump*

Scotland: Alas, no one knows.

Ireland: *sniggers*

Scotland: But if anyone hurts him they'll be wishin' they were never born. *cracks his knuckles* *glares at America*

Ireland: *nods*

America: *glares at Prussia*

Michigan: *lightly hits his arm* Be nice.

America: Hey I didn't throw Prussia out the window. I think that's being nice. *pouts*

Michigan: *sigh*

Prussia: *stands up* Come at me bro!

Scotland & Ireland: *stand up*

Scotland: We would stay outta this to make it fair...

Ireland: But we still need to repay him for breakin' our brothe's heart!

England: SIT DOWN! If Prussia's dumb enough to get in a fight, then so be it, but I refuse to let you two participate!

Scotland: *glares right back at England*

Ireland: Next time...

Prussia: O.O I forgot how scary they could be...ANYWAY! Whatcha gonna do about this? *demonstrates karate move*

America: *yawns* Dude, I've seen better moves from kids. But if you want a fight...*stands* Then come on. *smug smirk*

Michigan: Umm...I don't think this is a good idea you two...

Prussia: That's exactly what you said to Russia last night. Bring it, I'm a fricken albino!

America: You asked for it! *pulls fist back*

Michigan: CHILDREN! ENOUGH!

America: *pauses and looks over* Huh?

Prussia: *turns to look* What?

Germany: *sneaks over and pins arms behind Prussia's back*

Prussia: NOT COOL MAN! NOT COOL! *struggles* Ah! Why the f*** did I train you?

Michigan: Now then can we please just get to the meeting. If you two really want to beat each other into the ground wait till after the meeting. That way I still have some time to get an ambulance here first.

America: *sits back down* Fine, fine.

Prussia: LET GO WEST! *is free* Gott...*turns to America* Fine, but just remember who trained your military.

Everybody: Ooooh! Burn!

America: *glares* You only trained a small part of it.

Michigan: America!

America: Yeah, yeah. Man, you're almost as bad as England.

Michigan: Well he did take care of me before you did. Just like France did before him.

France: I'm so glad you remember, ma cherie. *smiles in a parental way*

Prussia: *smug*

Scotland: *looks at England* You raised a state? *looks at Michigan* I'm sorry for your loss.

Michigan: Well, as a kid it was a little annoying. He kept trying to turn me into a "proper young lady."

America: We see how that turned out.

Michigan: *hits America up side the head*

America: OW! *rubs head*

Scotland: *evil smirk* (he's good at those)

Prussia: *ducks under table*

*so do Ireland and England*

Scotland: FACEBOOK! *whacks Turkey in the face with a book*

Prussia: *lols*

America: *laughs*

Michigan: Well, that was...random. *trying not to laugh*

Prussia: *laughing so hard he's crying* D-dude! *gasps for breath* That, that was hilarious! *doubles over*

Ireland & England: *come back up*

England: Facebook? Seriously!

Scotland: Aye.

Ireland: *sniggers*

Prussia: I gotta hang out with you more!

Michigan: Maybe I should try that out on Ohio during the Michigan vs. Ohio game.

America: Please don't. I really don't want to hear all of the complaining from that.

Michigan: I'm not making any promises.

Prussia: L o to the fricken L.

Everyone: *WTF faces*

Prussia: What?

Scotland: Ye got ta work on ye ability to make others not think yer a complete idiot first. *smirk*

Prussia: Well you've got to stop thinkin' I don't know yer language ya wee dingwhal.

Scotland: *surprised*

Ireland and England: *snigger*

Michigan: *giggles* Ok, before anything else happens. What's on the agenda for today?

America: Aww, I was hoping you forgot that.

Prussia: *instantly falls asleep at the world meeting*

Scotland: Oi! Wake up!

Prussia: *wakes up*

Scotland: Do ye wanna go drink while these eejits hav fun with their meetin?

Prussia: Hell yeah! Lets do it!

Michigan: Ya know you're going to be yelled at by Germany later, right Prussia?

Prussia: No I won't *smug* I'm not supposed to be here anyways.

Scotland: Neither am I.

Prussia: So we won't be missed.

Scotland: *winks at england* Speak for yerself.

Michigan: And yet you still showed up. Well, mind if I tagged along? As a state there's really not point me being here.

Scotland: Not at all!

Prussia: Nope! C'mon! *offers arm*

Scotland: *throws arm around Prussia's shoulders* Lets tip a pint! Hav fun wit yer meetin! *turns and sticks tongue out at a seething America*

Michigan: I'll see you later, America. Try not to destroy anything before I get home.

America: I want you home no later then 11! And if you try anything Prussia, I'll hunt you down and make you wish you were never born!

Prussia: Touchy, touchy. *smirk*

America: *death glare*

Prussia: *rolls eyes* I won't, I promise. (everyone knows that Prussia will do anything to keep a promise)

Scotland: Shut up so we can actually leave!

America: Good.

Michigan: Ok, ok. *starts heading to the door*


	2. Chapter 2

~Out in the lobby~

Prussia: *rolls eyes again* Where to my Scottish friend?

Scotland: How about spotted dick?

Prussia: *drops on ground laughing*

Scotland: Don't laugh at spotted dick, it's really good!

Michigan: *trying not to laugh and failing*

Scotland: Ye wee dingwhal!

Prussia: Bairne!

Scotland: Troll!

Prussia: Nyaff!

Scotland: Numpty!

Michigan: *still giggling a little* Boys, boys. Lets save the fighting for later, ok?

Prussia & Scotland: *reply in unison* We're men.

Michigan: Physically speaking, yes you are. We're not gonna talk about mentally.

Prussia: Hey! You're a meaner!

Scotland: How would you know? *smirk*

Michigan: *blushes* Get you're head out of the gutter Scotland!

Prussia: *laughs*

Scotland: Wasn't my fault, you said it.

Prussia: *laughs harder*

Michigan: It is too! You're the one who twisted my words. And you're not helping, Prussia!

Scotland: Prove it. *smug smirk* (he's REALLY good at those)

Prussia: Can you teach me your smirk?

Scotland: No.

Prussia: Aw...

Michigan: I was referring to the fact you two are not the height of a child!

Prussia: Suuuuuuuuure you were. *sniggers*

Scotland: So you think we're tall, dark, and handsome?

Michigan: *twitches still blushing* Can we get off of this topic, please?

Prussia & Scotland: *in unison* No.

Michigan: *twitch* I hate you two right now.

Prussia: Love you too Michigan.

Scotland: Aye, we're jus messin wit ye lass.

Prussia: Yup. *nods toward Scotland* Scotland here is about as straight as a bendy straw.

Scotland: *replies smoothly* Straight as a circle actually, and one you couldn't walk around if you were sober for a year.

Michigan: *laughs* Well then, where should we go? I'm not in D.C. very often so I don't really know any good places…

Prussia; And you think we are?

Scotland: I know this one place...but we are not going there.

Prussia: ? Why don't we harass people in elevators?

Michigan: Why don't we go sightseeing? I'd prefer not to get thrown out of here.

Prussia: We won't! I've done it before! It's hilarious! here give me a few minutes, wait here during that time, and I'll show you a video of what I'll do! *runs toward elevator*

Scotland: Might as well. *lights cigarette*

Michigan: Why am I getting a bad feeling about this? And this is a non-smoking build, ya know.

Scotland: Because he's an eejit. And does anyone look like they're gonna try to stop me? *jerks head at employees*

Michigan: Considering they know just who we are, no. Still, it's a little thing called common courtesy.

Scotland: They hav no idea who we are, you're a state and England represents the UK, so neither of us are eva here. And I lost my common courtesy in loch ness.

Michigan: I meant they know we're important people since we came in with the others.

Scotland: It's jus that I look threatening. *sigh* People tend to jump to conclusions about me...

Prussia: *runs back* Kesesese! You'll never believe what I did! *completely out of breath collapses on floor*

Michigan: *kneels beside Prussia* I'm kinda scared to ask. But first, you ok?

Prussia: *muffled response*

Scotland: Y'all are cute. *smirk*

Michigan: *blushes* Shut up, Scotland! *turns to Prussia* What was that? I couldn't hear you. *turns him onto his back*

Prussia: I said...I'm too awesome to not be alright!

Scotland: *rolls eyes*

Michigan: So says the man that just collapsed.

Prussia: *grins at Scotland* she thinks I'm a man, but she knows you're a woman.

Scotland: *grabs Prussia's collar and hoists him off the ground easily* what was that?

Prussia: N-nothing! Nothing! Put me down! *struggles*

Michigan: Now, now. As I said before, can we leave the fighting for another time please? They may not kick you out for smoking, but they will kick you out for fighting.

Scotland: *shrugs* *lets go of Prussia's collar*

Prussia: *hits ground* Ow! North Ireland was right, you're evil!

Scotland: Thank you.

Prussia: It wasn't a complement.

Scotland: I'm afraid I took it as one. *smirk*

Michigan: *grins a bit and stands* Now Prussia, what was it that you did to the people at the elevators?

Prussia: Oh! Right, I forgot! *hands over iphone* Watch this!

*Prussia's iphone screen*

*enters elevator*

*people walk in and doors close*

Prussia: *in a demonic voice mutters* I must find a more suitable host body...

*people look worried*

Prussia: *exits elevator* *then enters new elevator*

*people walk in*

Prussia: *stares at one guy* *after awhile screams* YOU'RE ONE OF THEM! *cowers in corner* *runs out when doors open*

Prussia: *enters another elevator*

*this time only one person walks in*

Prussia: *drops pen* *waits for the person to help pick it up*

*person bends down*

Prussia: THATS MINE!

*person jerks back*

Prussia: *picks up pen* *taps person on shoulder and pretends it wasn't him* *continues this till elevator doors open*

*video ends*

Michigan: *tries to hide a grin* Seriously?

Prussia: Yesh, : What the hell?Prussia: You know you thought it was awesome. But not as awesome as me! *tackle hugged* What the hell?!

Puddles: I couldn't stay out of this story, plus I needed to tell Scotland something.

Michigan: *doubles over laughing*

Arashi: And there goes the 4th wall.

Puddles: What's the fourth wall!? Am I the only one who doesn't know what that is!? Anyway, Scotland I'm your sister.

Scotland: *drops cigarette*

Prussia: *chokes on beer*

Puddles: You should see your faces because they're hilarious!

Scotland: * recovers* Well then who are ye?

Arashi: *pulls out dictionary* The 4th wall is the invisible wall that separates us from the shows/movies we watch. *closes book* So when a char talks to the audience or makes a comment about them being in a show, that's know as breaking the 4th wall. *closes book and leaves*

Nessie: Oh ok. I'm Loch Ness!

Scotland: *blanks*

Nessie: You should see the look on your face again!

Scotland: I hav a wee lil sista! *hugs* (u know how people sorta pick them up and spin then put them back down?)

Nessie: *giggles* Put me down!

Michigan: I think I'm little jealous. The only one of my siblings I get along with is UP.

Nessie: I think its the red hair. 'Cause none of the rest of the UK gets along well.

Prussia: What do you mean?

Nessie: Wales is sandy haired, Ireland and north Ireland are brunettes, and England is blonde.

Scotland: *nods*

Michigan: Huh, interesting theory. Still maybe that's one of the reasons I don't get along with the other states. *She has long, flowing blue hair that represents the Great Lakes and emerald eyes for all the forests.*

Nessie: Hmmmmmm, if I stood next to you do you think it would be such a great contrast that the lights would explode?

Scotland: ?

Prussia: Try it!

Nessie: Nah, what are we gonna do? I'm bo red.

Prussia: Bored?

Nessie: No, bo red.

Michigan: Well like I suggested earlier, we could walk around D.C. and do some sightseeing.

Nessie: Snooze fest.

Scotland: Aye.

Prussia: I'm too awesome for that!

Nessie: I know! Lets walk in on the meeting!

Michigan: *sigh* But the three of us just left the meeting.

Nessie: Butbutbutbutbutbut

Prussia: We can crash it, then go to Toni's pool and get everyone to play chicken fight!

Scotland: *shrugs* Fine with me.

Nessie: I love that game! Can we pleeeaaaaseeee? *gives kicked puppy look to Michigan*

Michigan: *stares at the look for a few seconds then gives in* Alright. Seems I'm out voted here.

Nessie & Prussia: Yesh!

Scotland: *poker face*

Michigan: And here I thought only UP could get me to cave with that look. *looks at Scotland and in a slight sarcastic tone* Don't get too excited now, Scotland.

Scotland: Oh don't worry, I'm not. *grins*

Nessie: C'mon! *drags Scotland* *busts down door* Hey everyone!

America: *blinks* Didn't you guys just leave?

Michigan: Yes, but Nessie wanted to crash the meeting.

Nessie: *waves*

Everyone: O.O

Ireland: Did you say Nessie?

Nessie: Sasana agus Éirinn, tá mé do dheirfiúr loch beag gnó! *glomps Ireland and England*

Scotland: *poker face*

Michigan: *confused look* What did she say?

Scotland: She said 'England and Ireland I'm your little sister loch ness.'

England and Ireland: *stunned*

Everyone else: *stunned*

Italy: She's pretty~, ve~.

Nessie: *giggles* You're so cute Italy!

Romano: Get away from my brother, lake b******!

Spain: *with his usual smile* Now, now Romano. That's no way to speak to a lady.

France: Can lakes even have a representation?

America: Why not? My states do after all. *points to Michigan*

Michigan: I don't know if I should be insulted by that or not.

Nessie: *calmly flips Romano off*

Scotland: Who taught you that?

Nessie: I been watching you bro ain't that cool? I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you! *laughs*

Scotland: ...I like 'er

Nessie: Yay! *hugs*

Prussia: Who wants to go play chicken fight!?

America: Heck yeah! It's better then a boring meeting!

Michigan: *sarcastic* Wonderful example you set for me and the other states.

France: I'll come along too, mon ami.

Spain: Me and Lovi will come!

Romano: What makes you think I want to go, tomato b******!?

Turkey: I'll come so I can make you all lose!

Greece: If there are cats, I will go. *falls asleep*

Italy: Ve~! Luddy and I will go!

Germany: J-ja *blushes*

Nessie: *gives England kicked puppy look* Will you come? Pleeeeeease?

England: *looks at Nessie then looks away so as not to be swayed* No, I have work to do.

Michigan: *gives the kicked puppy look too* Pretty please, England?

England: Oh bugger...*sighs* Fine, I'll go.

Michigan: Heh, I knew you couldn't handle two of those looks.

Nessie: How come you gav in to hers? Oh f*** it, I like Scotland better anyways. *jumps on Scotland's back* Yay! Piggyback ride!

Scotland: *deadpans*

Everyone: *tries not to laugh*

Scotland: Well lets go then. *starts walking to his car* *says to Nessie* Ye ridin with me?

Nessie: Yesh! *slides in passenger seat*

America: *starts dragging England and Michigan to his car* This is gonna be fun!

Michigan: Hey! Don't I get a say in who I'm riding with?

America: Nope! ^_^ And neither do you, England!

England: *scowling* So I gathered.


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Ok, before we get to the chapter first I want to say sorry for the long wait. College is evil. Second, Puddles and I have decided to have a love triangle between France, England, and America. And we want you, the reader, to tell us who England should end up with; France or America. So please vote in the reviews. Also, because of how long this chapter is it'll be broken up into two parts.

:::

*we arrive at Spain's huge freaking pool*

Prussia: *gets out of car* Wow...That's a big pool.

Scotland: Aye...It is. *offers arm* Shall we go?

Nessie: *takes it* Sure!

*inserts authors note* (I DONT CARE HOW MUCH YOU THINK THAT THEY R MEANT TO BE, THEY ARE JUST BRO AND SIS! YOU GOT THAT READERS? BRO. AND SIS. -puddles)

America: I bet it's a pain to clean.

Michigan: Eh, no offence Spain but it's hard to be that impressed after being around the Great Lakes as long as I have.

Spain: None taken, amiga. ^_^

Nessie: Spain, where are the changing rooms?

Spain: Over there. *points*

Nessie: Thanks. *grabs Michigan and heads off*

(in changing rooms)

Nessie: *says to Michigan* So you like Prussia?

Michigan: *blush* Wh-what?

Nessie: Oh come on, like it isn't totally obvious! *gets done changing* *walks out* What d'ya think? *has on royal blue and white striped bikini on in honor of her nationality*

Michigan: It's nice. And what do you mean it's obvious? So I like spending time with him, big deal. *crosses arms*

Nessie: You blush when he talks to you, you protect him from America, you giggle when he acts stupid.

Michigan: *blush darkens a bit* I find it funny when he does, unlike other guys Prussia doesn't deserve to be pounded into the ground, and I don't blush every time I talk to him.

Nessie: Whatever. *smiles* Lets go!

Michigan: Ok. *quickly gets changed into a navy blue one-piece and leaves her hair down* I'm ready.

Nessie: *walks out shielding eyes from sun* Wow it's bright! *stops and looks at the guys who turn towards us slowly. They are wearing swimming trunks that look like their flags*

Prussia & Ireland: *jaw drops*

Germany & England: *blush*

Italy: Ve!~

Spain, Romano, Turkey, & Greece: *unaffected*

Scotland: *runs up and pushes Nessie into the water* *laughs*

Nessie: *resurfaces* Scotland! *grabs his ankle and pulls him in*

Michigan: *fidgets from the staring and blushing* What? Do I got something on my face?

America: Duh, it's because you rarely wear anything other then pants! Even your work clothes are suits and not dresses.

*everyone hears yelling*

Nessie: Scotland! You're such an eejit!

Scotland: *laughs and disappears*

Nessie: *looks around* Where d- AHHH! *Scotland swam under and she's now on his shoulders* *says from atop Scotland's shoulders* Yeah! C'mon in so we can watch you all lose! XD

Scotland: I found my teammate!

Michigan: *grins* I'm good.

America: Dude, England be my teammate!

Nessie: *sticks out tongue*

Prussia: *jumps in*

Everyone else: *follows his example*

England: *sits on the edge of the pool blushing*

France: *swims over to England* r u going to tell the others?

England: I don't want to.

America: Iggy, dude! C'mon in!

Michigan: *sits down next to England* Tell what?

Scotland, Nessie, Ireland, & America: *swim over to England*

England: I c-can't swim… *blush deepens*

America: Seriously dude?! You were a pirate and you can't swim?!

Scotland, Ireland, & Nessie: *exchange glance*

Nessie: *pushes America's head underwater*

Michigan: *sighs and facepalm* And that's the man that finished raising me... *turns to England* It's ok. Though it does explain why you freaked out so much after I snuck out and you found me swimming. I always thought it was because I ruined the dress.

America: *comes up spluttering* *death glares at Nessie* So you all knew?

Nessie: *doesn't die* *nods*

France, Scotland, & Ireland: *nods*

England" They're my brothers, France helped me out of the ocean when we jumped out of the pictonians mothership. *turns to Nessie* I'm not really sure how you knew...

Michigan: Well she is your sister. She probable put two and two together when she saw that they weren't trying to get you into the pool. Or one of them told her.

Nessie: Dur.

Scotland & Ireland: *snicker*

America: Dude! Just let us teach you!

England: There is no way I'm taking swimming lessons from you!

Nessie: Smart idea.

America: *glares and pouts*

Nessie: Will you let Michigan and I teach you?

Ireland: If 'e says yes to that it's only b'cause he wants two pretty girls to teach him.

Scotland: *snigger*

Michigan: *gets in the pool and ignores Ireland* Yeah, we'll start at the shallow end and only go as deep as you're comfortable with.

Nessie: *sticks out tongue at him* You're just jealous! *smiles*

Ireland: *tries to hide light blush*

Nessie: *had already turned around* C'mon, Iggy. Lets go.

(we go to teach him to swim)

*America's, Ireland's, Scotland's, etc POV*

America: You sooooooo like her!

Scotland: It seems lik my brothe has a crush. *grins*

Ireland: *stutters* I-I do not!

France: As a matter of fact, l'reland, you do.

Ireland: *mutters* Whatever. *blushing swims away*

*our POV*

Michigan: Ok now, first you'll want to be deep enough that the water reaches your knees. Then start walking around till you get used to the water. You may feel stupid doing it, but it'll help for when you want to go deeper.

England: Okay. *proceeds to do what she said*

Nessie: Okay, now that you're used to the feeling, walk forwards until you're up to your thighs and do the same thing, you should notice that it's harder and more sluggish.

Michigan: Keep progressing like that till you're up to your chest. If it seems a little difficult to breathe, don't worry it'll get easier when your body gets used to it.

England: *walks forward* I-it's not that bad.

Nessie: That's it! You're doing great!

England: *smiles*

Michigan: Now, do you want to try floating in one spot or do you want to walk around some more?

England" I-I'll try floating.

Nessie: *moves around to help if it's needed*

Michigan: We can go to the side of the pool if you want to hold on to it until you get the hang of floating.

England: *nods* I'll do that.

Nessie: *looks to Michigan* You got this? I might need to break up a fight...*looks to where the guys were getting rowdy*

Michigan: Yeah, that's fine. The last thing we need is those guys really agitating the water.

Nessie: Kk. *swims off*

Michigan: Now then, watch me England. *bends knees in almost a sitting position, pushing her arms down every now and then* Keeping one hand on the edge do what I'm doing. You use your arm almost like you're pushing on a hard surface.

England: *tries it* This isn't as bad as I thought it would be...That's probably because America isn't teaching me.

Michigan: *laughs* Probably. The actual swimming part isn't very hard either. You kick with your legs and use your arms to help pull yourself through the water as well as to steer. Of course it's up to you if you want to try that now or just float for a bit.

England" I think I might just need to know how to not drown so when we play if I fall off I don't die.

Michigan: That's easy. When you fall hold your breath, then when you're underwater get your feet under yourself and push off of the bottom of the pool. But if you want me and Nessie can keep an eye on you to make sure you don't drown.

England: Okay, I'll do that, and thank you that would be much appreciated.

Michigan: *smiles* No problem! Despite how annoyed you made me as a kid with all the dresses, I really don't want to see you drown.

England: well isn't that fortunate! *grins*

(Nessie's and the guys POV)

Nessie: Guys! What the hell did y'all do now?!

America: Dude, Prussia's the one that started it!

Nessie: I don't care who started it! I'll finish it!

France: She's definitely you're little sister Scotland.

Scotland: Oi! What's that supposed ta mean?!

Nessie: *death glares at everyone* Now, what happened?

America: Umm...Well...*looks to the others*

Turkey: *rolls eyes* Prussia splashed America, then America splashed him back but it hit Ireland, but Ireland thought it was France. So he splashed him and France splashed Ireland but it hit Scotland too, then Scotland splashed Germany and Italy. And Germany splashed Romano while Italy freaked out and Romano splashed me. And Greece was heading up the diving board the whole time. (anyone else feel lik they need to go back and read that again?)

Nessie: O.O Wha...? I'ma go jump off the diving board now...

America: I dare ya to do a belly-flop.

Nessie: I dare ya ta stand under me while I do it.

America: *backs up*

Nessie: That's what I thought. *climbs up the ladder* *stands on the edge and looks down*

Michigan: Be careful!

Nessie: I will! *stands on the edge* *turns around* *back flips off of it* *is underwater for awhile*

America: Da f***? *pulled underwater* AHHHHmplmwnmawlp!

Michigan: *laughs*

Nessie: * surfaces* Lakes rule! I can swim wonderfully cuz I'm basically water! XD

Prussia: XD

America: ...

Michigan: Lighten up, America. *grins*

America: Whatever.

Italy: Are we gonna play chicken?!

Romano: Idiota! You were born a chicken!

Spain: *ruffles Romano's hair* Aw, don't be that way, Romano. You can be my partner. ^_^

America: *mutters* Not like you're any different, Romano.

Michigan: *whacks America in the head* Be nice.

America: *rubs head and pouts*

Nessie: I say me and Michigan get to pick teams!

Everyone but Michigan: NO!

Nessie: *pouts* Butbutbutbutbutbutbutbut!

Michigan: Oh, come on! It's not that bad of an idea, is it?

Nessie: Muahahahaha! You are all now sentenced to you're doom! I pick first! I say...*looks around* Greece and Turkey!

Michigan: Hmm...I'll put Germany and Italy together.

Nessie: Ooo! Ooo! Spain and Romano!

Romano: You little b-!

Spain: Lovi!~

Michigan: *giggles* Now to keep England from being molested through the whole game, he'll be with America.

America: That's cool with me.

France: Hey!

Nessie: *rolls eyes* Technically he'll be on his shoulders, ding dong. Hmmmm...Who do we have left...Prussia and Michigan!

Michigan: *blushes* Wh-what?!

Nessie: You heard me! You're turn!

Michigan: *still has a bit of a blush* Fine! Then I say you're with Ireland!

Nessie: *mouth opens and closes several times*

Scotland: Are ye sure you're not part fish, Nessie?

Ireland: *face dusted pink*

America: That leaves Scotland alone!

Michigan: He can be with France. He's the only other person left. That is, if you two are ok with that?

Scotland: Ya, it's cool. *swims over to his former 'ally'*

France:*nods*

Nessie: Yay! Y'all r all goin' down!

Michigan: That's what you think. *smirks playfully*

America: *swims over to England* So, you're cool with the whole swimming thing now, right?

Nessie: Whatever!

England: *nods*

Nessie: Scotland, c'mere so we can show them the easiest and least awkward way to do this.

Scotland: *swims over in front of Nessie facing away from her* *falls to knees underwater and comes up and Nessie is sitting on his shoulders*

Nessie: See! It's easy! *mutters* Sort of...

Michigan: Yeah, easy, right. I'm gonna fall.

America: Oh come on, Michigan! You have better balance then that. You did do logging before.

Michigan: And that was how many years ago?

America: Umm...

Michigan: Exactly.

Scotland: *ducks back down*

Nessie: You went logging?! I fail at that! Well...one...two...three...START! *starts to swim over to Ireland*

America: *ducks down and comes up under England*

Michigan: *heads over to Prussia*

Spain: *gets Romano on his shoulders*

Turkey and Greece: *try it*

Greece: *loses balance and falls but forgets to let go* Ahhhhh!

Turkey: *gets dunked under* *comes up and has lost mask* Hey! You're supposed to let go!

America: *laughs*

Michigan: Huh, so that's what you look like without your mask.

Turkey: *blushes slightly and nods* *looks for mask*

Greece: *hands it to him* Here.

Ireland & Nessie, and France and Scotland: *get it on first try*

America: You doing ok up there, Iggy?

Michigan: I'm so gonna fall, I just know it.

England: *keeps balance easily* Yes, I'm fine.

Nessie: *yells to Michigan* Probably! XD

Romano: *mutters rainbows*

Nessie: You're welcome!

Scotland: We're gonna show ya how it's done, Ireland!

Ireland: Not even in ye dreams, dress-boy!

Michigan: *sighs*

Italy: Come on, Germany! This'll be fun! ^_^

Germany: *sighs* Alright. *gets Italy on his shoulders and feels kinda stupid*

Italy: Ve~

Prussia: You're all going down cuz of my awesome!

Scotland: They're not dresses! They're a sign of my people!

Nessie: Just don't make 'em spin in a circle!

Greece & France: *almost fall of they're laughing so hard*

Michigan: *tries not to laugh but fails*

America: *also tries not to laugh so he doesn't drop England*

Prussia: Hey! Stop moving or I'm gonna drop you!

Scotland: Are we gonna start or are you two gonna flirt all day?

Nessie: They're gonna flirt all day.

Michigan: *turns crimson from embarrassment* I'm not flirting!

America: Hey, Prussia! Your hands better stay by her knees!

Prussia: Speak for yourself!

England: What is that supposed to mean you prick?!

Scotland: While all of you ahre ahrguin, me and France here plan on makin' ye all lose!

France: You will all fall!

America: No way! Me and England'll win this!

Italy: Ve~ I can see a long way from up here, Germany! *looking around*

Germany: Italy! Stop moving around so much! *trying to keep his balance*

Michigan: *puts her face in her hand* Why did I agree to this?

Nessie: Let's do this Ireland!

Ireland: Right! *steps forward*

Prussia: You ready?

Michigan: As ready as I'll ever be.

Prussia: Charge! *takes a few steps forward*

Everyone else: *tries to make their way toward another team*

Michigan: *almost losses balance at first but regains her balance* Ok, I can do this. Just think of it as logging, yeah.

Turkey & Greece: *get close to Romano and Spain*

Turkey: *pushes at Spain's legs* Fall!

Romano: Ah! Bas****

Spain: Whoa! *slips but doesn't fall*

America: *goes toward France and Scotland* Here comes the Hero!

Scotland: Come at me burger-boy!

England: *pushes at France*

America: You got it, skirt-boy! *pushes at Scotland's legs*

France: *pushes England hard*

Scotland: *hooks foot around back of America's leg* *smirks* *pulls America's leg out from under him*

America: Sh**! *falls*

England: Ah! *flails* *falls*

Scotland: Hahaha! Yes!

Prussia: Kesesesesese! 'The hero' sooo lost!

America: *comes up spiting out water* Shut up!

France: You should have seen your face, Amerique!

England: *comes up* Well that was fun.

America: *grumbles*

Michigan: *grins* Hey, ya can't win 'em all.

Nessie: If ya can't win at all!

Ireland: *laughs*

Scotland: *grin*

Romano: Haha! You will fall sleep-bas****!

Greece: *loses balance* Ah!

Turkey: Oh balls! *falls backwards*

Spain: We're doing pretty good, right Romano?

Italy: *flails arms* Waaah! I surrender! Please don't hurt me!

Germany: Italy, stop moving around like that! *loses balance and falls* Ah!

Italy: *comes up* Ve...

Germany: *comes up with his hair down* Italy! You dummkopf!

Italy: Ve, Germany your hair looks cute down. ^_^

Germany: *stutters and blushes*

Prussia: Oooo! West is blushing!

Romano: Stay away from my brother potato-bas****!

England, America, Italy, Germany, Turkey, and Greece: *swim over to side of pool and watch the others*

America: Whoot! Go Michigan! Show them how one of my states is unbeatable!

Michigan: ...He's almost acting like this is the Olympics.

Nessie: Y'all should make this an Olympic sport! It so beats water polo!

Prussia: Heck ya!

Ireland: *sneaks up behind Scotland*

Nessie: *pushes France forward*

France: Ahhh! *lets go with his legs so he doesn't drown Scotland*

Scotland: *laughs* good job lil' sis *swims to edge of pool*

America: Hey that's not a bad idea!

Michigan: Oh god no!

Spain: I don't know, it could be fun.

Michigan: Whatever. *pushes at Romano*

Romano: State-bas****!

Prussia: Hey!

Nessie: Oooo! Love on the battlefield!

Michigan: *ignores Nessie* I think the correct term, Romano, would be bi***. *pushes Romano harder*

Romano: *pushes back* Damni*! Fall already!

Prussia: *knocks at Spain's legs* Trip! Trip! Trip!

Michigan: Not likely! I was one of the best loggers after all! *adds a little more force to her pushes*

Spain: Nice try, amigo! But you've seem to forgotten all the time I spent with my armada. *kicks at Prussia's legs*

Romano: Chigi! *starts to fall*

Spain: Don't fall! *falls backwards* Ah!

Prussia: Yes!

Michigan: *grins* Ha! No one can beat a logger from Michigan!

America: Yeah! Alright, Michigan!

Spain: *comes up* Well, congrats. ^_^

Romano: *sulking* *swims off*

Prussia: *turns to face Ireland and Nessie* You two are soo goin down!

Nessie: In ye dreams!

Spain: *follows Romano* Aw, cheer up, Romano!

Michigan: Bring it!

Nessie: *makes a come at me gesture* Come, we go!

Prussia: *raises fist* Awesomeness will prevail!

Michigan: *smirks and pushes Nessie*

Nessie: Whoa! *teeters* *gets balance* Haha!

Prussia: Verdammt! Fall!

Scotland: Go UK! Go UK!

England: *takes up the chant* Go UK!

Michigan: Lets try that again. *pushes harder*

Ireland: Don't think so! *tries to trip Prussia*

America: Go Michigan!

Nessie: *gives Michigan the 'I have an idea' look* *looks pointedly at Michigan, then at Ireland and Prussia*

Prussia: *pushes at Ireland's legs*

Romano: I hope you all drown!

Michigan: *looks between Nessie and Prussia and Ireland wondering what Nessie's up to*

Ireland: Will you fall already?! *pushed back at Prussia's legs*

Spain: Aw, don't be such a soar loser, Romano. *hugs Romano*

Italy: Hey, Germany. Who do you think's going to win?

Germany: Vell, considering she vas a logger, Michigan has a good chance of vinning.

Nessie: *makes a small dunking motion with her hand while pretending to push back*

Prussia: I'm too awesome to fall!

France: Go Michigan!

Scotland: Show 'em how it's done, Loch Ness!

England: *laughs* This is getting intense...

Michigan: *almost lets the amused grin show but managed to turn it into a smirk, gives Nessie a thumbs up while also pretending to push her*

Ireland: Coulda fooled me!

America: Of course. You know just as well as I do that Michigan doesn't like to lose, England.

Prussia: Oi!

England & Scotland: Oi! That's our word!

Everyone: *laughs*

Nessie: *says under breath* Three...

Michigan: *under her breath* Two...

Nessie: ONE! *pulls Ireland under*

Michigan: *pulls Prussia under at the same time*

Ireland: Ah-!

Prussia: *comes up* What the shiezze?!

Germany: Really? What the sh**?

Romano: Yah, smart choice of words potato-bas**** number two.

Everyone else: *laughing hysterically*

Nessie: *comes up* Alright! *is suddenly thrown a few feet away* AHH!

Ireland: *grins* That was for dunking me!

Michigan and America: *gasping for breath from laughing so hard*

Nessie: *swims back over* *gets sly grin* Oh really? *kisses Ireland* That, was for throwing me *swims away*

Prussia & Scotland: *give catcalls*

Ireland: *turns crimson and freezes* O.O

Michigan: *grins* I think you just broke his brain!

Nessie: *smiles* Why don't you break Prussia's then?

Germany: *laughs at Prussia's face*

Scotland: *runs and dives into the pool*

Michigan: *turns crimson herself* Um...

America: *twitch* No way, dude!

Italy: Aw, but they make a cute couple! ^_^

America: Still no.

Scotland: *still underwater swims stealthily to Prussia*

England: *watches in amusement*

Spain: Lovi! *hugs Romano and manages to knock then both into the pool*

Romano: Chigi!

Michigan: *tries to get her blush under control* Anyway, sorry about dunking you like that,

Prussia. But I just couldn't pass it up. ^_^

Scotland: *silently comes up behind Prussia* *Pushes Prussia forward*

America: Scotland...You are so dead.

Michigan: *frozen from surprise*

Scotland: You gotta catch me first! *pulls self out of water and runs toward the diving boards*

England: *yells to America* At least he didn't do it to you with some one you barely knew!

France: I remember that, it was hilarious!

America: *runs after Scotland but yells back* That would've been better!

Michigan: *starts to blush as she realizes what's happening*

Scotland: *quickly climbs ladder*

England: *yells at France* It was not!

Prussia: *quickly pulls back* Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!

Romano: *swims away from Spain* Go away tomato-bas****!

America: *climbs after him* You're not getting away that easily!

Michigan: *still red* Um, no, it's ok. It wasn't your fault.

Germany: Und then it all becomes chaos... -_-

Italy: Vee~ Isn't it fun, Germany?

Scotland: I've gotten away easier! *is at top of diving board*

Nessie: *sits on side of pool*

Prussia: I'm still awesome! XD

France: *runs from England laughing* Yes it was!

England: I'm going to bloody kill you!

Michigan: *laughs* Yes you are. *hesitates for a few seconds then kisses Prussia on the cheek and swims off*

America: Not from me you aren't!

Ireland: *sits next to Nessie* Just another normal day. ^_^

Nessie: The rest of us UK is different though *hesitantly lays head on his shoulder*

Scotland: *backs slowly to the end of the board* Uhhhh...

France: *keeps running*

England: *tackles him into the pool*

America: *walks toward Scotland* Well looks like the only way out is to jump.

Ireland: *stiffens a little at first from surprise then relaxes* True.

Italy: Come on, Germany! Lets go swimming! *gets in the pool*

Germany: *sighs but gets in*

Scotland: *looks down*

France: *comes up with England holding him* Ahonhonhon, Angleterre, have you noticed what you're doing?

England: Huh? What are you...*looks at them* *pushes France away with a splash* You bloody prick!

Michigan: *smiles contently as she watches everyone else*

America: *stops in front of Scotland* But I have a better idea. *grins*

Scotland: And what is that?

England: *yells* Make him walk the plank!

America: This. *pushes Scotland off*

Scotland: *falls* Ahhh! *hits water with a loud splash*

Everyone: *laughs*

America: Ha! Serves you right!

Michigan: *sighs but has a smile*

Scotland: *comes up* Ye betta hope I don't come back up there, ye wee dingwhal!

Nessie: *imitates Scotland perfectly*(the motions and everything)

England: You should have made him walk the plank!

France: Hey! that wasn't fun! You literally made me walk the plank!

England: Well you deserved it!

America: *laughs at what Nessie's doing*

Michigan: So America, are ya gonna jump or just stay up there all day?

America: Duh! Of course I'll jump! But Scotland's gotta move first!

Scotland: *sticks out tongue* Maybeh, I won't move!

England: I'd move if I were you! He landed on me once!

France & Prussia: What exactly does that imply?

England: What the bloody he**?! You perverts!

America: *shrugs* Fine. I have no problem doing a canon ball on ya. *backs up* One...

Michigan: Seriously Scotland, it would be best to move.

Scotland: *dives down*

Nessie, Ireland, and England: *walk over and look into pool*

America: *grins, runs, and jumps* CANON BALL! *lands in the water, then comes up* So how was that?

Michigan: Meh. I'll give it a 7.

America: *pouts* That's all?

Michigan: *shrugs* I've seen you do bigger splashes before.

England: That's cuz he's fat!

France: Don't b so mean, Angleterre!

Nessie: Um. Does anyone else see America anymore? *looks around*

Michigan: But he was just here. *looks down into the water*

Scotland: *calmly slips out of water, walks over to table and lights a cigarette* (too calmly)

Nessie: Put out that cancer stick!

Scotland: *scowls and puts it out*

Prussia: Haha, she's the only one he's ever obeyed.

Michigan: *eyes Scotland suspiciously* Scotland, where's America?

Scotland: Huh? Oh, he'll b up in a sec.

England and Ireland: o.o

England: You didn't do the 'saved Your life, stole your suit' thing again did you?

Ireland: Yah, that sucks.

Nessie: Oh my gosh! He did that to y'all!

Michigan: *blinks* Huh? What's that?

America: *comes up* I hate you, Scotland.

Scotland: I don't think you hate me THAT much...*holds up America's swim trunks* Or do you?

America: *blushes and glares* I hate you more then Russia during the Cold War right now!

Michigan: *blushes* Oh, that's what it means. *goes over to Scotland* Can I have those?

Scotland: *shrugs* Sure *hands 'em over*

England and Nessie: *doubled over laughing*

England: I can't believe you fell for that!

Nessie: Yah! That's too funny!

France: You fell for it twice, Arthur.

Michigan: *takes the swimming trunks over to America* Here ya go. *tosses them to him*

America: Thanks...*puts them on* And shut up, England!

England: YES! *fist shoots into the air* Britannica rules!

Everyone: o.O

England: You didn't say "Iggy." *smug*

America: Whatever. *swims off*

Michigan: I think he's genially upset, England.

France: Someone should go cheer him up.

*everyone looks at England*

England: What are you all looking at? *groans* Ugh, fine. Why don't I go cheer him up?

Everyone: *nods*

England: Nice to see that you all agree. *walks off*

Nessie: *smacks Scotland*

Scotland: Ow!

Nessie: You said you'd quit doing that!

Italy: *walks over with Germany* Ve...Is something wrong with America? He seemed sad.

Michigan: Well after America jumped off the diving board, Scotland took his swimming trunks. I think he was a bit hurt when England laughed at him.

Germany: Vhy should that bother him? It's not the first time after all.

Michigan: I don't know. Sometimes, things can get to America easier then they normally do. *looks in the direction America went in with concern

France: *quietly* It's because he loves him…


End file.
